Silvaria
) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Licht Kreis |Row 10 title = Rank: |Row 10 info = Executor of No. 1 of Executor 第1位の執行官 エース・オブ・イグゼクター |Row 11 title = Weapon: |Row 11 info = Book |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Mikoi Sasaki }} Silvaria (シルヴァリア) is Licht Kreis' Rank One Executor and Adelheid's second in command. Information Silvaria is the Ace of Executors of Licht Kreis and works as a mentor to the other members, mainly the younger members. She also acts as Adelheid's personal bodyguard and rarely leaves the Licht Kreis HQ. Appearance Silvaria is a mature yet young looking woman with a slim physique. She has light blue eyes and her hair is a slightly darker shade of blue. Her apparel consists of a white robe adorned with the Licht Kreis emblem, which is gold in color and located in the center of the robe, she also has a collar that extends upwards around the back of her neck. On her head, she wears a hat similar to that of a Pope's with a large gem embedded on the front. Underneath the robe, Silvaria wears a black outfit of an unknown description with a turtleneck collar. Personality Silvaria is a kind and motherly person with an almost never faltering smile who cares deeply for the younger members of Licht Kreis while also looking out for the older ones too, but she can be incredibly strict at times, to the point where Adelheid has apparently chastised her for being too strict. She can also be rather frightening at times due to her near permanent smile and has shown no qualms with getting into physical fights with the younger members. Despite her rather strict personality, she has been shown to be very worrisome of the members she looks after, especially Mika after she leaves for Japan. Story Episode: Meeting With A Friend After Mika throws another tantrum inside Licht Kreis' HQ, Silvaria tries to calm her down until she ends up breaking a clay vase in her tantrum. Silvaria decides to punish Mika by placing her within the "Special Reflection" room, a small prison cell supposedly surrounded by guard dogs. After Mika escapes, Silvaria alerts all of Licht Kreis' security. Soon, Silvaria gets a report after Mika's escape to Japan. However, she lets it slide and tells the other Licht Kreis personnel to watch over her in secret and to make sure she isn't classed as an immigrant. Silvaria considers traveling to Japan personally to support Mika and Orie. Abilities Silvaria holds the rank directly below the Licht Kreis's leader, Adelheid and thus is expected to be very powerful ability-user. As Wagner is referred as the "Sword of Licht Kreis", Silvaria instead specializes in defence and thus is referred as the "Shield of Licht Kreis". However, Silvaria has shown herself to have no problem with getting her hands dirty and has shown herself to be incredibly strong in combat and martial arts. She always carries a book with her and is told to wield it in battle and is said to have some kind of relation to the Codex of Disorder that Chaos wields. Gallery Trivia * Producer Narita has mentioned they originally planned for Silvaria to fight using throwing knives. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Licht Kreis Category:Female Category:Non-playable Characters